Nothing But The Truth
by DMC182
Summary: Gold returns to Storybrooke after lending a helping hand to the Heroes in the Underworld. He is eager to spend time with Belle. So much time has already been lost. Will Gold reveal his secret to Belle? Will it be too late? Will she resent him for his decision? Takes place after Season 5 mid season finale.
1. Nothing But The Truth

**Nothing But The Truth.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is my first fanfic! I have finally written my first chapter. Please review and give me any feedback you think I need to improve or any suggestions on the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time and I definitely do not own Rumple or Belle.**

* * *

The bright rays of the morning sun drifts through the window and dances across her skin as she sleeps. Gold stands at the foot of the bed staring at her sleeping figure, hardly able to believe that she is back in his life, not simply as a friend but as his wife. He smiles to himself as he gazes upon her beauty and makes his way to her, eager to not waste any more time. Enough time wasting had occurred already. Although his journey to the underworld had seemed to last no more than a few weeks in Storybrooke, Gold is more than aware of the time that he and Belle have spent apart. Gold places the tray he has been holding on the bedside cabinet and perches himself onto the bed next to her. He feels a slight pain in his chest as his thoughts drift to the moments that he and Belle have spent separated. He has lost her so many times and not expected her to return. Gold is determined that he would not travel down the same path again. However he soon comes to the devastating conclusion that losing her; his beauty, his wife, his Belle is unfortunately inevitable. He manoeuvres his arm around the back of her in order to hold his weight before placing his lips delicately ontop of hers in a loving and delicate kiss.

Belle stirs beneath him and a smile creeps upon her face as her eyes open slowly and her gaze falls upon him. His lips quickly mimick her smile as he stares at her in awe of not only her beauty but also her ability to still love him after all the pain that he has caused. The thought of causing her pain instantly causes his smile to disappear and that familiar pain in his chest arises again. Gold watches as her blue eyes seem to sparkle in the sun and he wonders how he had became so lucky. He places his hand to the side of her face lovingly, carefully brushing her curls to once side.

"Good morning sweetheart", Gold whispers with a smile. His hand cradles her face as he continues to lose himself in her alluring blue eyes. Gold prays that Belle does not see the secret he is keeping. He prays that Belle can not see the darkness coursing through his being as she stares right back at him. Belle seems to stare for a moment too long. She is reading him, like an open book. His heart clenches in fear that she may have discovered he is hiding something. His world as he knows it begins to crumble at his feet. Gold opens his mouth to utter an apology but then Belle returns Gold's smile and places her hand ontop of his which is still resting on her cheek.

"Good morning", she whispers back. Gold stares into his loves' eyes, temporarily getting lost in the light and love that he sees there. Her soul is utterly the opposite to his; Her soul is full of light and heroism and his is full of darkness and mischief. The thought leaves an awful distaste in his mouth. He clears his throat before removing his hand from her face and pointing to the tray, containing eggs, pancakes, a cup of tea and a small yellow flower in a vase, that he had brought for her.

"I brought you some breakfast", he states as she manoeuvres into a sitting position and he posititions the tray on her lap.

"It's perfect, thank-you", she answers shyly, smiling up at him. She takes the teacup in her hands and begins to sip from it. Her eyes close as the hot liquid slips past her lips. Gold flits from watching her eat to looking down at his fingers. He wants to make the most of the time they have left together. Before the inevitable destroys this, his happiness and them.

"Listen, Belle..." He pauses as her brow furrows and she places her teacup down. "I was thinking, perhaps we could spend some time together... This weekend... Just the two of us." He stammers nervously. A small smile creeps across her features as she reaches across the tray in front of her and envelopes him in a tender embrace.

"I would love to", she whispers against his neck. The warmth of her breath tickling him as she speaks. His arms fold around her, breathing in her scent for just a moment before she pulls away. He frowns in disappointment at the loss of her warmth. However he soon thinks of the weekend and his mood lifts. He lets half a smile drift across his lips.

"Great! Pack a bag and get dressed. I have a some business I must take care of. When I return we shall take our leave, okay?" Belle nods her head in agreement before throwing the duvet covers back and leaving the bed. She walks slowly in the direction of the bathroom dressed only in her silk nightdress. Gold watches as her hips sway and her brunette curls fall loosely down her back. He sighs quietly as her figure disappears from his vision. He can only think about the many tortuous times that she has walked away from him before, without a promise of her return.

As he hears the water fall from the shower, tears begin to form in his eyes as he reminds himself to cherish every moment with her that the weekend ahead will bring. Gold is sure that the weekend ahead will be filled with happiness and love for the both of them. However the happiness will soon fade and the devastating inevitability of being alone will make itself known once his secret is revealed. She would surely leave him as soon as he confesses the desperate decision he made in an hour of pain and darkness. The decision to once again take on the power of being the dark one. The darkness had come between them so many times. He thinks for a moment. No. The lies and deceit had lead belle to turn away from him. This time would be different. If he were to lose her, he would do so honourably. He would not lie to her again but he would grant himself one last weekend before he reveals the truth to her. Gold wants one last weekend to feel her love for him before the monster inside of him is once again exposed.

Gold stands and moves towards the window, looking out onto the town of Storybrooke as he continues to be utterly lost in his own thoughts. After several minutes, a hand touching his shoulder pulls him from his reverie as does the soft sound of his name rolling off of her tongue.

"Rumple?" she says softly, he can hear a hint of concern in her words. He closes his eyes trying to rid the sadness that lies within them before turning to face her. She looks delicious as ever dressed in only a towel with damp hair swept over one shoulder, revealing her precious milky skin to his greedy eyes.

"I thought you had business to attend to," Belle questions as her eyes sparkle with contentment and endearment.

"I do," he answers and returns her smile. Gold reaches for his cane and leans on it heavily."I wont be long," he states. Belle nods and almost turns away but not before Gold reaches for her wrist and pulls her to him gently. He envelopes her in a tight embrace. His arms wrap possessively around her waist as his nose becomes buried in her hair. Gold inhales Belles intoxicating scent of vanilla, roses and... and Belle. He feels her hands in his hair and at the nape of his neck. He revels in her closeness and how her hands feel threaded through his hair. However, after a few moments, she all too quickly pulls back. His heart twinges with disappointment before she places a lingering gentle kiss upon his lips. Then he is lost. Lost in her. Lost in Belle. Gold deepens the kiss. He moves his tongue against her lips lightly until she grants him access. He savours the taste of her and the feel of her lips on his. Gold tightens his arms around her waist as her finger nails lightly scrape against his skull. He feels dizzy with passion and love for her but forces himself to pull away before they become carried away. They continue to hold each other and Belle lays her forehead against his. In the same way they had when they shared their first dance after their wedding.

"I'll see you soon," Belle whispers breathlessly. Gold nods before pulling away. He collects his cane from the dresser before taking one last look at her. A sad smile makes its way across his face before he turns to leave. He prays no-one enlightens her before he can return and decides to move as quickly as he finds possible in order to prolong their happiness. Gold descends down the stairs where he collects his coat quickly and leaves the house. This business unfortunately could not wait and as soon as it was dealt with he could finally enjoy his last weekend with his beautiful Belle.


	2. An Uncomfortable Conversation

**Nothing But The Truth.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who had read this story, followed and reviewed! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

* * *

 **An Uncomfortable Conversation.**

Gold finds his drive to the shop short and torturous. A thousand beautiful but also hideous images run through his mind as he thinks about the moments in the past that he and Belle have shared. His face shows an array of emotions as he drives down the familiar streets of Storybrooke. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he realises that even the good memories do little to console the feelings of devastation when his thoughts drift to his future. A future that he knows will be lacking Belle. It appears to him that a lifetime of selfish deeds and murder have lead him to a fate of loss and heartbreak.

Gold is pulled from his thoughts by the stares of Ruby and Archie as he slowly drives past them towards his shop. He grimaces. It becomes all too clear that they are aware of his secret. He knew he should of simply used magic to transport himself to his shop. However he couldn't risk it. Not yet. The knowledge that others have become aware of his secret encourages him to hurry. He cannot leave Belle alone for too long. He is all too aware of the threat that someone could enlighten Belle of the truth before he returns. Someone could tell her the truth before he even gets the chance. He can't let that happen.

Gold speeds into the parking space beside his shop before getting out carefully and limping heavily towards the entrance of the antiques store. After unlocking the door he steps inside. His arrival is announced by the familiar ring of the small bell above the door. Gold quickly glances around the shop. It is exactly how he and Belle had left it just over three weeks ago. He is momentarily puzzled when it dawns on him that Belle has not opened the shop whilst he has been away. His brow furrows slightly and he reminds himself to question her on the matter later.

He stands silently for a moment. It seems so long ago since he was here. He wanders towards the curtain which separates the front of the store from the back. He had lost her. He had lost Belle for the last and final time. He had sent her away to safety and she would finally be able to explore the world. His mood was dark and his heart was aching. Despite knowing that he had done the right thing he had been left alone. He had nothing left. He was suffering and then, by some miracle, an opportunity had presented itself. An opportunity which would allow him to have his power back. He had thought that that would be enough. He would be in control of his life again. However, regaining the dark ones power once more changed nothing. His pain remained. He was still alone and his heart still yearned for Belle. At first he thought he could spin to forget everything that had transpired but even his spinning wheel held memories of Belle. So he simply thought that he would drown his sorrows with an amber liquid from this land. He had poured himself a glass and then had become lost in his sorrow.

That was until the little bell's ring echoed through the empty shop. The sound had barely entered his conscious until he heard her voice. He was convinced it was a dream at first but then before he knew what was happening she was back in his arms. She was kissing him passionately and it felt oh so good to have her back. He was astonished that she had returned to him and that she had chose him. She loved him and he couldn't have been happier but his joy was short lived once he realised that her coming back had complicated things.

Gold shakes his head clear of the memories replaying in his mind and makes his way to the locked cupboard at the back of the shop. He sighs before taking the key out of his waist coat pocket and unlocks the cupboard with ease. Inside the cupboard lays a wooden box with an intricate carved design of swirls and flowers upon it. He lifts the lid to be sure that the kris dagger remains where he had left it. He picks it up and runs his finger lightly across the name etched into the cold black metal. _Rumpelstiltskin_. He closes his eyes and sighs. She wouldn't stay with him. Belle would be disappointed. When she learned that his soul was plagued with darkness once more. She would leave. That much he was sure of. He places the dagger back in its box and moves to place the box onto the counter behind him. He turns back to the cupboard but stills as he hears the bell on the door ring, announcing the presence of an unwelcome guest.

Gold spins on his heel ready to yell at whomever has just interrupted his solitude. Anger courses through his veins. The individual clearly has a lack of consideration for his privacy. Gold frowns as he turns to face Emma Swan.

"You know, my shop does have a sign for a reason." He snarls hoping that she will retreat as quickly as she has come.

"We need to talk." She states as she walks towards him face etched with determination. He rolls his eyes at her. So much like her parents. His patience wears thin rather quickly. He cannot have disruption right now. He has too much on his mind already without whatever drivel Emma has to bore him with.

"I'm busy." Golds tells her dismissively. His tone is clipped and cold as he hopes to warn her away. Gold quickly glances at the box before him. Suddenly he is weary of Miss Swan and her intentions.

"Thank-you." she says quietly. Golds head flicks back up to look at her. He frowns at her in confusion before realising that she is thanking him for his help in the Underworld. Thanking him for bringing Killian back from the dead. He stares at her for a moment trying to decipher if she may have any alterer motives. The anger that was threatening to bubble to the surface of his skin seems to recede a little. He mind reels with possibilities, he opens his mouth to question her but before he can utter any words she interrupts."What is your price?" Emma questions, her bravery astounds him for a moment. A ghost of a smile presents itself on his lips. Oh she knows him so well. This is the real reason she came here. He watches her for a moment. She is fiddling with her gloves, her nerves obviously getting the better of her. Gold sighs and looks down. His thoughts drift to Belle. He thinks of her and the man she deserves before he answers Emmas burning question.

"No price, Dearie." He mutters under his breath before he glances back up at her. There should be a price. There is always a price and this price should be steeper than any other. After all he did do the impossible. He did help bring Killian back from the dead. However, no matter how tempting it is to strike a deal he knows what Belle would say. He knows what Belle would want him to do. She wants him to be a better man. and perhaps, just Perhaps if he can show her that he can be that man that she deserves. A good man. Then maybe there will be a glimmer of hope. A glimmer of hope for them and for their happiness together.

"There's always a price!" She argues. Surprise and confusion are written across her face as she tilts her head trying to understand.

"Then I guess you've caught me in a generous mood." He pauses, looking down again. His patience is wavering and he wants nothing more than to hurry home to Belle and hold her whilst he can. The presence of Emma only reminds him that his secret is no longer just his. "Now if you don't mind leaving, as I said I'm very busy." Gold points to the door and turns his back to Emma hoping that this gesture will end the conversation between them and she will leave. He thinks he is in luck when he hears shuffling feet but then the shuffling ceases and he grimaces. Gold pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell Belle?" He hears the words fall from her mouth and they seem to echo around him and repeat themselves tortuously. Although not specific Gold knew all too well to what Emma was referring to. The words alone seemed to threaten him, his happiness and his weekend ahead. His eyes spring open in rage and he spins around on his heels. He snarls at her showing his teeth before he raises his hand and points at her distastefully.

"Now I don't think that is any of your business, Miss Swan." He sneers as she continues to stare at him. He can feel the anger coursing through his veins at Emmas interference. It takes all of his will power not to use his magic to hold her in the air by her throat and watch her legs kick as he strangles the life from her. His silent promise to Belle prevents him committing such actions. He has to be good. But Gold is a private man and does not like others knowing his business, never mind trying to offer him advice on matters that he holds so close to his heart. He clenches his fist and glares at her. Darkness threatens to cloud his eyes and fill his soul but he takes a deep breath and attempts to gain control.

"If you don't and she finds out some other way, you'll lose her forever." Emma continues, apparently the anger etched on Golds face is not enough for her to keep her thoughts to herself. Despite Emmas unwelcome observations Gold feels his anger begin to drain from his body leaving a tingle in its wake. He is once more in control of the darkness that threatens to bubble to the surface.

"Is that a threat Miss Swan?" Gold questions as his jaw tightens. The truth in her statement stings and causes his heart to ache. He already knows what is at stake but to hear the words out loud makes the matter real. He closes his eyes refusing to allow Emma to see the pain that recedes there. The pain of losing belle is still too familiar to his heart. He takes a deep breath as he comes to terms with the fact that Emma is speaking nothing but the truth.

"No. Merely an observation Mr Gold." She mutters softly, clearly hoping to reassure him that his secret would not be spilled to Belle by her. There's a slight pause as the tension in the room dissipates. Sadness etches itself upon Golds face as he is lost in his thoughts. He looks up to Emma with his expression full of defeat and pain.

"More than a few people know your secret Gold. It will only take a short time for people to talk." Emma states with sorrow evident in her voice. He is more than aware of what will happen. He does not need her reminding him of not only a painful but also an inevitable future. Gold nods at her and blinks before his expression changes. The man no longer displays his emotions and the mask of a beast has returned to put on a show.

"Thanks for your concern Miss Swan." He hisses slightly as sarcasm drips from voice and a devilish smile creeps onto his features. Emma stares at him, sorrow and pity evident on her face. She knows his behaviour is merely a facade, he can tell. It would seem that he has become easier to read than he would like to think.

"Just think about what I said." Emma mutters before she turns and retreats with a slam of the shop door. Gold lets out a long breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding. Emma was right. Belle would no doubt find out in this small town as soon as she left the house. Hell, even if she never left the house again she would find out. Someone would tell her. Someone like Ruby or Leroy or Archie. They all cared for Belle and had no obligation to keep his secret. They would be eager to ruin him and expose him as a monster. He must tell Belle himself. He had promised himself and silently promised her that he would never lie to her again. No matter what the cost of the truth was. Perhaps if he told her the truth she would forgive him. No. He can't afford to think that. She had forgiven him enough. This was his last chance and he had blown it before it had ever really begun.

Gold thinks to himself and realises that he could never come to terms with losing her. Soon enough she would walk away and this time she would never come back to him. His heart aches and the ache radiates through his body. His shoulders hunch as he strokes the carved box in front of him. The thought of losing belle and her love brings tears to his eyes and a sob to his throat.

Several moments pass by as Gold slowly composes himself. He feels emotionally drained. The fear of losing Belle destroying him slowly, from the inside out. He takes a deep breath and straightens before turning around and returning his attention to the cupboard that had previously housed his kris dagger. He looks within the cupboard and stares at the object sitting there for a while. He contemplates everything that it symbolises and takes a shaky breath before reaching into the cupboard and grasping the cold, white porcelain in his hand. It looks the same way it always has. A simple white cup with painted blue details and of course a small chip. He smiles briefly as he runs his fingers over it. He cherishes the memories of not only Belle but also the two of them together. His smile soon fades as his thoughts turn dark. He places the cup next to the carved box on the counter and raises his hand. He flicks his wrist and the cup and box become engulfed in a purple smoke before disappearing into a place for safe keeping.

Gold locks the cupboard and quickly looks around the shop. Memories flooding through his brain making the ache in his heart more prominent. Belle deserves to know the truth. Belle deserves to be happy. He thinks to himself as he steps outside the shop leaning heavily on his cane. He peers up main street and is left with the distasteful thought that has always plagued his mind. I am undeserving of her. She would never truly be happy with me.


	3. Unforgettable Memories

**Nothing But The Truth.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I would like to thank-you all for reading and sticking with me! I also would like to apologise for the extremely late update although I kinda feel that I have redeemed myself as this chapter is definitley too long. No matter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! There will be plenty of Belle and Rumple in the next chapter so do not fear!**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

* * *

Unforgettable Memories.

Gold wanders aimlessly down Main street, which appears to be uncharacteristically deserted on a Friday morning. Gold glances at his watch, it reads 09:36am. He looks around him and then looks to the sky. It is painted grey and is plagued with an array of black clouds. It promises nothing but rain and a possible storm. A cold gust of wind whips around him causing his hair to become dishevelled. Gold pulls up the collar of his coat and continues to walk down the street, fighting against the bursts of cold winds and limping heavily on his cane. The bad weather always seems to worsen the pain in his ankle. He looks around him and his gaze drifts to the library. Belle's library. He wonders briefly how it is doing. He assures himself that he would ask Belle once he is back home. His mind drifts to her, although he is sure his thoughts had never truly strayed far away from Belle. Gold considers what she might be doing and smiles as he imagines her searching through her closet for her best outfits. She always looked beautiful, Gold thinks to himself, no matter what she wears. Whether she would wear a skirt or jeans she always rendered him speechless, even when she wandered back into his life wearing that horrid hospital gown. She always took his breath away. He could hardly believe that she was his. For now at least, his mind sneers at him as he reminisces on the pure beauty she exhibited when she wore her elegant wedding suit and the splendid gold dress that he had provided for her for their first dance.

"She didn't mind my magic then." he whispers to himself with a glimmer of hope as he continues to walk, unsure of his destination. "In fact that gesture made her..." Gold closed his eyes and remembered the delicate smile born of true happiness that she wore on her face that day."happy". He mutters sadly to himself before reminding himself that now it was different. He had been given the chance at a fresh start. A chance to be a hero and he had destroyed it. He had made a selfish decision that he would now regret for the rest of his long life as it would result in him losing the only person who mattered to him. The prospect of losing Belle makes Gold's mind race and his heart twinge with regret. He looks down, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before shaking his head.

"But you've not lost her yet." He mutters to himself. She is still here. She is at home. Their home. She is preparing for their weekend together. She is happy. Perhaps he should allow himself to be also. Gold feels afraid. He is afraid that if he does not allow himself to be happy, Belle would read him like an open book. She would definitely see that there is a problem, something that he is not telling her. Gold contemplates this for a moment before he scowls. He doesn't deserve happiness. Perhaps once upon a time he did, when he was a spinner. But now? Now he deserved to be miserable. Gold truly expected to be miserable for the rest of his immortal days. After all the terror he had caused over the previous 300 years he could simply not expect much more.

Gold crosses the road cautiously and reminisces earlier on this morning. Gold had stood in the kitchen of his and Belles home cooking her pancakes. His mind had been churning all night refusing to switch off for just a moment. At 4am he had made the decision to get up and spin for a short while. Afterall Gold always did his best thinking whilst spinning. When the clock read 7am Gold peered out of the window. The sun had risen and the birds had began to sing. Gold had finally reached a decision. Gold had decided that he would whisk Belle away for a weekend alone in his cabin. He had come to own the cabin as part of a deal he made years ago. He had planned to demolish it but thankfully hadn't gotten around to it. Gold knew that if this weekend went as expected, he never would. The cabin is situated in the depths of the deep forest surrounding Storybrooke. It is truly beautiful this time of year, almost as beautiful as Belle. Almost. He was looking forward to truly being alone with Belle. Gold allows his mind to wander as he continues to roam the streets of Storybrooke. They hadn't truly been alone since the time they had spent together at the dark castle in the enchanted forest. A ghost of a smile appears on his features as he recalls catching her when she gracefully tumbled off of the ladder. It was in that moment he knew he could love her. However he had pushed her away which had lead the evil queen to toy with him. His brow furrows and he involuntarily snarls whilst he thinks of the torture Belle must have endured when she was held captive by the Evil Queen. The knowledge that Belle's pain had once again been ultimately caused by him leaves an ache in his heart and darkness in his thoughts. The short burst of happiness that Gold had felt is soon drowned out by the darkness. It engulfs his happy memories and takes with it his hope. Gold grimaces. He knows that when this weekend comes to an end he will have undoubtedly caused Belle pain again. His heart breaks in his chest, tears well in his eyes and he lets out a shaky breath.

Gold soon finds himself outside of the ever popular Granny's diner. He and Belle had shared many moments alone and with the people of Storybrooke in this diner. It held so many memories. Golds mind lingers on these thoughts as he looks up towards the sign of the diner. He doubts that he would be coming here after this weekend was over. Anywhere that held too many memories would be forbidden in order to save his heart from any further anguish. Gold decides to step inside in order to purchase a snack for Belle to eat, if she should wish to, on their drive to the cabin. He hopes that the diner isn't too busy as he aims to avoid any conversation or altercation with anyone. Gold is not in the mood for idle chat, especially after his earlier conversation with Emma. That was more than enough torture to endure for one day.

Gold puts on the mask of the beast before pushing the door to the diner open and entering. His eyes carefully but quickly scan the busy room. He sees Leroy sat on a bar stool with a large breakfast in front of him. Leroy eyes him warily as does Ruby who stands on the other side of the counter whispering to Leroy behind her hand. Gold feels himself stiffen when he comes to the devastating truth that they must know his secret. The other people in the diner seem to be acting relatively normal and are oblivious to his presence. In the corner he spys Regina, robin and Henry enjoying hot chocolate and apple turnovers. Dr whale sits alone at the counter drinking his coffee whilst reading the morning paper. In one of the booths the charmings sit in deep conversation. Mary Margaret smiles as she holds Neal close to her chest. A small smirk reaches Golds lips before he is reminded of the loss of his son and it soon fades. He tries not to think of Baelfires passing. Although his death was avenged it did little to console the feelings of despair, sorrow and helplessness of losing a child. He lost Baelfire so many times. Each time he was determined that he would find his way to Bae but this time, there simply was no way he could. Gold had accepted that even his death could not promise him a reunion with his son.

Gold saunters over to the counter of the diner and glances towards Mrs Lucas who is wearing her glasses low on her nose as she wanders through the back door of the diner holding two plates of pancakes.

"One moment," she mutters as she passes him and walks towards the charmings to place the pancakes in front of them. Gold feels the happiness radiating from them and throughout the diner. The charmings happiness leads Golds mind to think of Belle without hesitation and her pure genuine smile he has seen so often. Unfortunately less so recently. Perhaps he would see that smile this weekend. Perhaps he could find a way to capture her smile so that he would never forget it. He would want it to last for a lifetime after she had left. Perhaps there was a form of magic that would allow him to accomplish such a thing.

"What can I get you?" Mrs Lucas asks pulling him from his thoughts abruptly. He looks at her blankly for a moment. His thoughts take a moment to unscramble. He blinks. Mrs Lucas' face reads impatience as Mr gold clears his throat and glances towards the menu on the counter in front of him. He should just order for Belle he thinks to himself. He couldn't eat right now. Thoughts of losing Belle and nerves of the significant weekend ahead were both doing well to quash his appetite.

"Just a blueberry muffin." He states wearily. He looks down at his hands which rest over his cane. Golds thoughts go back to where they had left off. He mentally begins to sort through all the magic that he has knowledge of. Ah! Enchanted spectacles could do it. He thinks before he realises that it would arouse Belles suspicion if he all of a sudden were to wear glasses. Something else perhaps? He questions himself. He would need a kind of magic that would allow him to capture a moment in time.

"Something on your mind?" The voice of David startles him slightly. He looks to his left to see David standing unnervingly close with a knowing smile plastered on his charming face. Gold rolls his eyes. He really was not in the mood for idle chat with another charming. His shoulders tense before he turns to David.

"No offence Dearie, but a tortuous conversation with one charming is more than enough for one day." Gold quips. He looks David in the eye for a short moment before he turns his attention to looking impatiently for Mrs Lucas. How long could it possibly take for a woman to fetch him a blueberry muffin, Gold complains to himself as he drums his fingers ontop of the counter.

"Emma told me that she had come to see you." David states. Gold is aware of David staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He really did not want to be engaging in conversation with Charming right now. He needed to be at home with Belle. The memories that Granny's Diner holds were beginning to close in on him and he begins to feel as though they are slowly suffocating the life from him. Gold sighs and glances back down at his clasped hands. He delicately runs his finger over the gold band he wears on his left ring finger. Perhaps David could offer him some advice, Gold wanders to himself. After all Gold was not well practised in revealing the truth. David definitely had more experience in that respect. He turns towards David and opens his mouth to say something. However gold is interrupted by Mrs Lucas as she places the muffin on the counter in front of him. He looks at the delicious snack and frowns.

"I'll have it to go please, Dearie." He mutters. Mrs Lucas nods as she unsubtly rolls her eyes. She stalks away from them again, presumably to collect a bag to put the muffin in. Gold turns back to David as he begins to speak again.

"You know, sometimes the ones we love can surprise us." David says quietly. Gold stares at him intently. He blinks and he ponders on what David has said before he takes a shaky breath.

"Perhaps." Gold pauses. "However in this case I highly doubt it." He replies. His gaze is fixed on the muffin in front of him. He couldn't allow himself to feel hope. It would be nothing but false. The only way Belle would surprise him, would be for her to forgive him and he knew that that was completely and utterly out of the question. Belle would finally see him for what he was. A weak, cowardly monster. All the good she had once seen would vanish and she would run from him for the last and final time.

"Gold," Charming interrupts Golds depressive musings. "Sometimes, hope is what we need. It can be a glimmer of light in the darkest of days." David states. He gives gold a sorrowful look before turning to leave.

Gold is thankful that his encounter with David didn't last as long as his earlier conversation with Emma. If he wasn't so weary, anger would have probably rose to the surface at David's inability to respect his privacy but he can't help but be grateful. He watches as David's back turns to face him and he takes a few steps towards his wife and child.

"Charming." He utters loud enough for David to hear but soft enough to ensure that the other customers in Granny's diner would not be alerted. David turns and walks the few steps back to Golds side. He waits patiently for Gold to speak. Gold is busy fighting with his pride and ego. He doesn't like asking for advice. It makes him feel small and inferior however advice was exactly what he needed. If asking for advice was the price to pay for Belle's happiness then Gold would willingly pay it. He wants nothing more than for Belle to be happy. He knew he was making the right decision.

At that moment Mrs Lucas returns with the bag for the muffin. She places the muffin in the bag and sets it back on the counter. Gold gives her the correct money for Belles snack and turns his attention back to David.

"Any advice?" Gold questions. His gaze shifts to every spot in the diner except from David. His nerves rise to the surface of his skin. He did not like asking for guidance. David didn't know of his plans and he didn't need to. Those plans are private and they would remain that way. Gold hears David sigh.

"Dwelling on the past is futile as is worrying about the future. The here and now is the only thing that matters but if you let the darkness from the past and the uncertainty of the future cloud your thoughts you'll miss the precious details from today." David whispers slowly as if it is a sacred secret that should never be shared. David pats him lightly on the shoulder before retreating back to his breakfast with his wife. Gold blinks. David is right. He had spent so much time worrying about his future and thinking of his past that if he wasn't careful he would miss precious details worth remembering. Gold thinks for a moment and comes to the realisation that if he isn't careful this weekend would not be filled with memories of happiness but self loathing and bitterness. He wouldn't let that happen. He needs this last weekend with her. To have her. To hold her. To love her. Gold sighs and picks up the muffin from the counter. Time to focus on today. He wanted to give Belle the best weekend of her life and that he would do.

Gold looks around the diner once more before turning to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a flash of light. At first he suspects Regina of using magic but then the flash appears again. And again. He watches as Henry uses a cube shaped silver object which seems to be emitting the flash when he presses a circular button on the top of the device. Golds brow furrows as he wonders what kind of magic Henry holds in his hands. He couldn't imagine that Regina nor Emma would allow him to practise magic. He edges towards their table warily. As he does so he realises that the object Henry is holding is one that he is familiar with. Henry had used one of these items from this world in New York. After a seconds thought Gold finds that he is unable to think of the objects title.

"Gold..." Regina begins. Gold realises that he has simply stood at their table saying nothing for a moment. Gold readys himself to explain but thankfully he is interrupted by Henry.

"Morning Grandpa!" He smiles at gold. Gold returns his smile and wonders when he had become so fond of his grandson.

"Morning Henry. Could I have a moment please." Gold asks still unable to name the object resting in his hands. Regina eyes gold curiously. Henry nods and moves to follow his grandfather into private towards the counter. Gold turns to Henry and places his finger ontop of the device in Henrys hand.

"Henry. I remember you using something similar to this in New York. However it's title appears to be lost to..." Gold starts but is interrupted.

"It's a digital camera grandpa. It captures moments that you might not want to forget and puts it onto a card which you can then get printed as a photograph." Henry states as a matter of fact.

"Of course. I remember now." Gold utters as he rolls his eyes at himself. Of course its a camera. He looks at the camera a little closer and thinks to himself. That is exactly what he needs. He needs a camera. A device such as the camera would allow him to capture his final happy memories with Belle and savour them for the rest of his long and lonely life. This device would allow him to achieve this without magic and without arousing suspicion from Belle. Perfect. However he is far too impatient to wait for the photograph to be developed and he isn't as familiar with the technology of this world as he would like to be. Perhaps he had something similar to Henrys camera hiding away in his shop. Gold pulls himself from his thoughts and looks back to Henry.

"Thanks Henry". He said smiling. Gold touches Henry lightly on the shoulder before he gradually makes his way to the door of the diner holding the bagged muffin in one hand and his cane in the other.

The wind seems to have let up a little and the sun begins to shine causing the clouds to have a slight silver lining. Gold hopes that the weather would be in his and Belles favour for their weekend. He begins to walk in the direction he had come, back towards his shop. His thoughts are momentarily distracted by the quest to find a camera. Gold knows that the last person to complete the inventories at the shop was Belle. He stops briefly and balances his cane and the muffin in one hand. Gold pulls his mobile phone from his pocket. He sighs and his stomach flutters at the thought of hearing Belles voice. He presses the first digit on his phone and a ringing tone echoes in his ear. Gold takes a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. The phone rings and rings and rings and rings.

"Hi," Belles cheerful tone reaches his ear and he sighs in relief.

"Belle..." Gold begins.

"You have reached the voicemail of Belle French. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Golds relief is short lived. Panic begins to rise in his chest as he ends the call and immediately redials. The phone rings and rings and rings. The ringing of the phone is a sound he is beginning to hate. His panic begins to boil over in his chest. A thousand thoughts run through Golds mind all at once and his panic begins to turn into frustration.

"Come on Belle pick up" Gold mutters to himself. Perhaps someone has told her. He thinks. The phone rings. Perhaps she is gone. and rings. Golds chest constricts and his body becomes cold. His face drains of all colour at the thought of a life without Belle. She cant be gone. Not yet. Gold feels the darkness coupled with agony and despair creep up his spine. It is threatening to take over him. His teeth are clenched and his hands are fisted. He sees his vision begin to blur with darkness from the outside in.

"Hey!" Belles sweet cheerful voice echoes through his ears and the darkness immediately dissipates. The welcome sound causes him to close his eyes and an overwhelming feeling of relief floods over him. Gold exhales a long breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Belle..." He tries, however his voice betrays him. He takes another deep breath and clears his throat.

"Is everything okay Rumple" she asks before he can speak again. He can hear her concern for him in her voice. He curses himself for worrying her. Gold imagines the small frown that would surely be upon her brow right now and wishes to kiss it away gently. He shakes his head and clears his throat again.

"Yes sweetheart." He breathes. "Just finishing up." He smiles gently as the feeling of relief rushes through his blood stream. "I was just calling to ask..." He stumbles on his words slightly. The feelings he holds for her continue to astound and unnerve him. His stomach flutters as he discreetly takes another deep breath. "You have been taking care of the inventories and I was wondering if there is anything which resembles a camera at the shop." He listens intently as silence grows over the phone.

"Well, there is something similar. However it is much older" She states. Gold listens to Belle happily as she rambles about its different features and how it works. He realises that he could listen to her happily for hours. He becomes entranced by her voice. He loses track of what she is saying as his mind involuntarily drifts to how much he is going to miss his darling Belle once the weekend is over. Sadness washes over him and he glances down at his hands as he thinks about how empty and lonely his life will become.

"Rumple... Are you listening to me?" Belle asks, pulling him from his thoughts. Gold is startled for a moment. His eyes go wide and he smiles at how brave she is. Only Belle would be brave enough to speak to the dark one in such a manner. He mentally corrects himself. Right she doesn't know. Yet. Gold suddenly realises that he hasn't replied to Belle.

"Of Course sweetheart!" He lies quickly.

"So the best feature is that it prints the photo there and then." She finishes as though she never stopped at all. Gold smiles a smile that reaches his eyes.

"That's perfect Belle, thank-you" he thanks her sincerely. She is a wonderful woman and always had been. He knows that he is utterly undeserving of her; her kindness, her loyalty, her beauty and most of all her love.

"It's no matter." She states, he imagines her smiling shyly as she says the words. The line is quiet for a moment, neither of them saying anything. Gold doesn't want to say goodbye. He can't bring himself to say the words. He opens his mouth but Belle beats him to it. "Rumple, Im going to finish packing. See you soon?" She finishes with a question. Golds heart twinges with pain. He senses Belles uncertainty that he would not return. Perhaps she is just as afraid of losing him as he is of losing her. Gold finds himself nodding to her in response before realising that she cannot see him.

"Yes," he says quickly. "See you soon, Belle." Gold finishes and listens for a moment. The tone signalling that Belle has ended the call doesn't come as soon as he suspects it to. He hears her breathing. Gold opens his mouth to attempt to ask if she is okay but he is once again interrupted by a declaration from Belle.

"I love you." She whispers before her angelic voice is replaced by the piercing sound of the dialling tone. A tear comes to his eye. She loves me. The thought repeats itself in his brain, over and over. Before an unwelcome thought interrupts. It wont be long before I break her heart. His mind and heart are plagued with sorrow and sadness. She is his lone light in all of his darkness. What would he do without her? He places his phone back into his pocket and enters his shop.

Gold follows Belles instructions to the location of the camera. According to Belle the old Polaroid camera is in a rectangular leather brown bag in the back. He walks towards the clothing rail and finds it hanging on one end. Gold unhooks the bag quickly before he checks that all the necessary equipment is in the bag. He walks back out to the front of the antiques store and places the camera bag onto the counter carefully.

"Dwelling on the past is futile as is worrying about the future." Gold repeats Davids words to himself. They seem to echo around the shop and come back to him. Gold promises himself to dwell less on what has or will happen and instead treasure the moments that are happening right now. He must allow himself to be happy this weekend if he wants Belle to be happy. He thinks to himself for a moment. They were truly happy in the alternative life that the author created for them. Perhaps they could be happy, perhaps that life wasn't as different as he believed it to be. Gold smiles briefly to himself as he picks up the camera bag and walks towards the door of the shop. He turns out the light and turns his back on the darkness. He needs to be happy for Belle. He could do that. He could do anything for Belle. He would do anything for Belle. Anything.


End file.
